


The Pain

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	The Pain

He hurts at night.

Not the physical pain. That he has long since learned to ignore.

This is the wandering of a mind and heart once dedicated to optimism, to knowing the universe could be set right by a random Jedi wandering onto a half-forgotten Outer Rims world.

He sees their faces, the faces of those who believed in him, who loved him in their own ways. A Master lost before training was begun, the one who took him on to fulfill the dying request, a wife hidden in secrecy…

All gone from him.

The last, falling to his own lightsaber, while a new impression formed in his mind.

An impression of familiarity, uncanny blaster bolts from across a bay.

When the pain comes that night, there is something different as well.

A new hope.


End file.
